


Three Times

by artgirl130



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: The first time that it happened Newt nearly missed it entirely. The third time it happened, Newt was ready.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope that you like it. Let me know what you think.

The first time that it happened Newt nearly missed it entirely. He’d been in such a rush to get to work that he’d barely noticed the new barista at his local coffee shop The Maze, placing his order with Theresa like normal. Waiting for his name to be called, Newt answered some emails on his phone. Only a deep voice calling his name caused him to look up, pausing for a second when they made eye contact, breath caught in his throat as he stared into those deep pools of brown. With a mumbled thanks, he took the takeout cup and made a beeline for the door, mind back on work. It was only once he got to work and went to dispose the cup that he noticed the messy scrawl beneath his name:

You have beautiful eyes

Newt felt his cheeks flush, dropping the cup into the bin in shock. Alby looked at him over the desk, eyebrows raised at the blond. Newt decided to put it from his mind, focusing instead on his work.

~*~

The second time it happened was two weeks after the first, it had taken him that long to gather his courage. This time he spent a little bit longer in the coffee shop, studying the other man. The sharp angles of his jawline, the way his shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes, the same eyes that he'd gazed into not that long ago. He was handsome, Newt couldn't deny that, but he couldn't figure out why he would write that on his cup. Could it be some sort of sick joke? A prank? Could he be genuine?

Newt was so fixated on the other man's motives that he nearly missed him call his name, his voice just as deep as last time, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he stared at Newt, tourmaline eyes warm. Taking the cup, Newt swiftly exited The Maze, waiting until he was on his train before reading what the scribble on the cardboard:

Have you always been this cute?

He smiled to himself, taking a sip of the rich drink, a plan forming in his mind.

~*~

The third time it happened, Newt was ready. It was his day off. He’d arrived at the Maze really early, so early that the brunette wasn’t there yet. Ordering and then taking a seat by the window, Newt pulled out his book, prepared to wait.

He didn't have to wait too long for the other man to come striding in through the door, ready for his shift. Newt watched the brunet over the top of his book, the other man fliting around behind the counter, joking with the customers and handing out drinks at lightning speed. Chugging down the last of his coffee, the blonde made his way over to the till, ordered, paid and gave his number before shooting a quick glance at Thomas, who was watching him, and returning to his table where he picked his book back up.

Minutes later, Newt's reading was interrupted by Thomas placing his coffee down on the table. Placing his book down, Newt looked up at the other man who’s cheeks burned as he avoided the blond's eyes. Newt frowned, thrown by the sudden change in behaviour, he’d gone to the Maze with the intention to flirt and now Thomas couldn’t even look at him. They remained still and silent for a moment before Thomas made to move away, prompting Newt to take a risk.  
“You have beautiful eyes.”  
Thomas looked back at Newt, a grin breaking across his face at the words that had been written on that first coffee cup weeks earlier.  
“I thought that I had freaked you out.” Thomas breathed out sheepishly.  
“No,” Newt responded with a slight chuckle, “I was just a little surprised.”  
“I’m Thomas.” He offered, fully taking in Newt's appearance.  
“It's nice to meet you Tommy, I’m Newt.”


End file.
